Realizing It's Over
by SiriuslyGryffindor
Summary: Stefan realizes its over between him and Elena when he sees how she is with Damon. Slight Stefan/Elena. Mostly Elena/Damon. Implied Stefan/Bonnie.


Disclaimer;; I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries.

**Realizing it's over.**

He watched as they talked and laughed. He noticed how easy it was for them to be around each other. To laugh, for them to be friends. He knew his brother would never hurt her, seeing them together, made it real though. She was still an innocent, and his brother was evil, but they were perfect for each other.

Damon, his brother, smirked at something she said and as he said something back she laughed. This laugh wasn't one of the quiet chuckles or giggles she gave him. No, this laugh made her throw her head back, clutching her sides. He smiled at the scene. He realized that it was over.

Elena walked over to him as Damon left. She smiled at him and sat down next to him, reaching for his hand. "Elena, we need to talk," He said softly as she looked up at him, arching a perfect eyebrow. He chuckled as he realized that she had gotten that from his dear brother.

Sighing, he pulled his hand out of hers and stood infront of her. "We shouldn't be together," He stated bluntly, putting his hand up to stop her interruption. "You belong with Damon, and we belong as friends, I already have realized that it is over between us," He said, smiling so she knew he was alright. She smiled back and stood up to hug him.

"I really do love you Stefan, but not the same way," Elena said pulling back, seeing him nod then laugh. "I believe, I am going to go find Bonnie," He said winking at her and hugging her again before walking away. As he got to the door he smiled. "Take care of her," He said turning to see his brother leaning against the wall.

"Of course dear brother," Damon smirked, his blue eyes shining as he walked towards the living room. Stefan smiled as he walked out of the house and to his car. Hearing his brother drive off, Damon walked over to Elena. She turned to him, and upon seeing his smirk she raised her eyebrow.

"He is gone, and I believe that he is going to try to bewitch, the witch," He said moving his eyebrows up and down. This made Elena laugh as she walked over to him. "We need to talk," She said as she stopped infront of him.

He laughed and raised his eyebrow. The next thing Elena knew is that she was up against the wall. "No Elena, we know how each other feels. We just need to show each other," He said smirking as he pushed his hips against her. She bit her lip as she held in a moan.

"Oh, and how do I feel about you," She said, her brown eyes full of lust as she looked up at him innocently, squirming beneath him. He groaned, then looked into her eyes. "You love me, and I, dear Elena, love you," He said smirking as he leaned in to kiss her. She just smirked and turned her head. He growled as his lips hit her cheek. He moved back and she once again raised her eyebrow.

Elena pulled her hands free and gripped his shoulders. "How do you know I love you," She asked, truly curious. He laughed and shook his head. He kissed her neck, making her groan. He smirked against her skin as he made a path to her ear. He then proceeded to whisper "Your diary" into her ear, causing her to shiver before she slapped his arm.

"Your an ass," She told him as he pulled away from her. He laughed and turned his head. "So I've been told," He smirked as he started to walk away. "And where do you think you are going," She asked as she followed him.

"Well, since you don't love me, I figured I would go take a shower," He said smirking as he headed up the stairs. "Is that an invitation," She asked seductively. He paused and turned, smiling a little at her. "Only if you love me," He said laughing as she rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs to him.

She put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Of course I love you," She said smiling sweetly at him. He growled and pushed her up against the wall, their lips connecting. The kiss sent shocks throughout both of their bodies. He licked her bottom lip and she opened hers lips in response. The kiss continued on passionately, their tongues battling for dominace. Finally, Damon pulled away, nipping at her lips, so Elena could breath.

Breathing hard, she looked in to his eyes and smiled. "Damn," She said breathless, still smiling. He laughed and smiled back. He leaned in and pecked her lips before nipping at her pulse point then making his way to her ear. "Now about that shower," He stated, making her laugh and pull away. "Let's go," She said still panting a little.

He smirked and reached down, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laughed as she leaned back down and he went to his bathroom, still in a passionate kiss.


End file.
